choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jadelady/The Heist Monaco Rooks
In The Heist: Monaco, we're introduced to "The Rooks". Even during the novel's loading screen, the words appear that they're the most elite organization of thieves. Granted, most of their interactions are hidden by a paywall (meaning that you need to spend diamonds to learn more about them by recruiting Niles Edison and/or freeing Whisper), this blog post is to get your opinions on if you think The Rooks deserve a group page, like The Society or Shrapnel's Henchmen, and/or Whisper and/or the Broker deserve individual pages. I think of all of them, we have more information/interactions with Whisper, but we could combine her and the Broker as well as add Niles and Anton as determinants to The Rooks page. The following are examples of how pages would appear: Whisper, a character in ''The Heist: Monaco'' book, is a famous thief and a member of the elite organization, The Rooks. She is a potential ally for your crew. She is first seen in Chapter 4. Appearance Whisper has brown eyes and brown hair, which she wears in a high bun, and tan skin. She may or may not wear glasses, as it is possible to be part of a disguise. Personality Whisper appears quiet and polite upon meeting her, with fast and nimble hands and reflexes. However, she can be threatening as is the case with Carlisle when he huffs and puffs at you and your crew at his wedding. Chapters The Heist: Monaco The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 4: Go Directly to Jail * Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing (Determinant) * Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell) (Determinant) Relationships Niles Edison Upon running into her at the Trask Island prison, Edison (if recruited) points out in awe that she is one of the most famous thieves and fellow member of the Rooks. In Chapter 7, when you both go to meet the Broker, she is there. Your Character On your way out after you freed Eris from her cell, Whisper gets your attention and tries to persuade you to free her. When asked what would be in it for you, she asks if you have ever heard of the 'Vatican Job' - a six-man job in 2013, where 300 million was stolen in art, over the span of a guitar solo; she tells you it wasn't six-men, that it was just one-woman: her. Eris tells you that she is the one who gave her the intel on the potential recruits. If you free her, she and the Rooks will owe you a favor. In Chapter 7, she tells you that she is keeping tabs on you, and that the favor they owe you isn't one that you can ask for; it is one they will provide when the timing is right and they want to. In this case, in Chapter 14, she will disguise herself as Carlisle's wedding coordinator, Agnes, and help your team deflect attention. Whoever your thief is, Whisper pushes their cart to the kitchen so they can escape. Barrett Carlisle To gain access to Carlisle's wedding, Whisper sends Agnes on a cruise in the Caribbean and takes her place. In Chapter 15, when Carlisle catches you, Rye, your Muscle, and your Grifter in the hall, Whisper throws a smokescreen and guides you to the exit. When the smoke clears, you find all the guards unconscious and Whisper gags and zip-ties Carlisle. She threatens to paralyze him in his sleep if he comes after her or her allies. To you, she says her debt is repaid. She will make sure Carlisle doesn't follow. Gallery THMCh04 - Whisper.jpg|In Prison Garb Trivia *She resembles Anita, a miscellaneous character from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. The Rooks are an international group of thieves in the The Heist: Monaco series. They are first referenced in The Heist: Monaco, Chapter 3. Their "mouthpiece" named The Broker makes her first appearance in The Heist: Monaco, Chapter 3. Appearance There is no set uniform or look for members of the Rooks. History Every thief that is worth their salt knows of the Rooks, an elite organization of thieves, that keeps tabs on criminals around the world to determine if they are worth recruiting or not. They follow a thieves code of honor, such as not to steal the mark off another thief and to not expose or betray or snitch on fellow thieves. They commit their burglary and theft with finesse, usually unknowing to the marks themselves, usually with slight-of-hand, distraction, and usually minimal harm to others unless warranted. In Chapter 3, you run across the Broker as she comes to the park to give Niles Edison the boot from the Rooks. She tells you that when Ansel Crane sold you out, he dealt a serious blow to all thieves; she also says that even though they cannot formally encourage your revenge, they have stakes in it and if you do well, it would add to their consideration of extending an invitation to you to join the Rooks. In Chapter 7, if Niles Edison is your Thief, you meet with the Broker at a Rooks safehouse. You also see Whisper again if you freed her previously. The Rooks want a copy of Ulrich's plans. In return, you will earn the Rooks' good will, and doing them this favor would increase your candidacy for membership if you want to join. In Chapter 16, the Broker reappears in the good endings for you, Rye, and Eris, and Niles with and without Anton. Known Members *The Broker (Mouthpiece) *Whisper *Niles Edison (Senior Member, Determinant) *Anton Edison (Determinant) Former Members *Niles Edison (Expelled) Former Initiate *Kristof Gallery THMCh03 - Broker.png|The Broker THMCh14_Whisper_as_wedding_coordinator.PNG|Whisper Niles Edison.png|Edison Trivia *The Broker has the same facial appearance as Samantha Winters. *Whisper has the same character model as Anita in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. Category:Blog posts